Eleanor Fylan: Ace Detective
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: A story about Eleanor Fylan, a detective with a dark secret: Who or What is she really? You'll have to wait and read to find out.


'Hate, all I've ever known and all you will ever know. It's all my father drilled into me and all I will drill into you.'

"Well no more hate." I said this to myself while standing over my victim's bloodied, desecrated and nearly unrecognizable carcass. I spy my prize, the silver pocket watch, hanging from its lustrous chain which shimmered in the pale moonlight.

I crouch down and hear the shallow beating of the dying man's heart. It would have been quick and easy to end it right there.

He begged me "Please." He rasped. "Please don't let me die here." I leaned in closer and told him what he was dreading to hear, my Irish accent crystal clear in the still air of the grand study.

"I don't accept requests from monsters." A single blow to his heart; and the clock struck midnight. "End of your time, friend."

Voices came from outside, I rapidly snatched the fob watch, leaving my signature black kiss on his left cheek, opened the window. And fell.

The long russet cloak draped over my right shoulder fell back as I prepared myself to swim. The foam flooded my nostrils and mouth when I crashed down into the waves. Not the best escape, I'll have to admit.

The current carried me over to a small yacht moored just a bit off of the cliff's face. Drenched, annoyed and well sated, I clambered aboard. A couple watched me and my unusual attire. The woman, a tall, leggy, blonde strutted over to me. If I already hadn't eaten tonight, she would be a delicious snack to tide me over till morning, so much youth. I almost felt sorry that I had to end her life.

Faster than lightning, I snapped her neck. The man stood there, petrified. His mouth tried to form words, but his body was more concerned for his safety. Still transfixed on me, my orchid 17th century style dress, and flowing brown hair, he blindly fumbled till he realised the emergency phone was behind me.

A small grin spread across my face as I stood to one side, eager for him to dash to what would end up being his doom. He did.

As he passed me, I promptly held a knife to his throat from behind him.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Eleanor Fylan." I spoke. "And you are…"

With the speed and fluency of a Spaniard he answered "Ricardo. Ricardo Molojuente."

"Ah, a Latin man." My teeth flashed behind his back, ready to pounce on this helpless idiot, but I was still full. "Tell me. Any good reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now"

"Because you are a good person and don't want to kill me." He giggled nervously as sweat dripped down his forehead. He could tell I shook my head in disapproval. "Then no, there is no reason for you not to kill me now."

"Well, at least you're honest. I respect that, so I'll make this quick and painless." One quick flick of the wrist and his life ebbed away right in front of me. I found the yacht controls and sailed my way back to my private docks.

My friend, 'Sunshine' O'Brady, lit the boat and set it out to sea. We walked to the car where I told him "It's alright, I'll drive myself home. You have the night off. Here, something for your troubles." I tossed him a small black pouch of coins. Being a man of few words, he shrugged and waddled off in the direction of his house.

The iridescent blue Porsche tore through the streets of Dublin, on its way to my rather stylish (If I do say so myself) manor just outside the capital of the Emerald Isle. We arrived sooner than I'd anticipated. Velvet, my housemaid, was sitting on the bench I had in my front garden, gazing up at the stars.

"See anything interesting tonight." I said taking a seat next to her. Her stare dropped, I saw she was holding a locket of a younger her and some boy. "Is he your husband?"

With a sad whimper she responded "Brother." I was about to head inside, out of the cold January night. "Oh, Cinder and Ria called ahead, they're arriving tomorrow."

"Damn it. Oh well, better prepare for some sleep. I'll bloody need it."

I awoke at dawn, with the light glaring in through a small crack in my burgundy curtains. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms out, listening to the birds chirping. Leaving my chamber, I wandered downstairs and made myself a cup of tea. I was eagerly drinking it, the hot beverage surged a warm feeling over my bones. After the tea wore off, I went upstairs to have a balmy bath. The hot water washed away everything bad that happened last night. It was bliss. When I was sufficiently soaked and clean, I stepped out of the bath, dried myself, made myself presentable and sat by the coal fire in my living room, clad in a purple dressing gown.

Rain started to dribble from the sky as the heavy metal gates groaned open and crashed shut. Sighing in my comfortable position on the seat, I groaned as my sisters almost marched through the front door.

"So she still lives in this decrepit cesspit. Out dear Eleanor could do so much better for herself." The taller woman said, flipping her raven black hair over her shoulder. That is my light voiced sibling, Cinder. She's normally calm and thinks things through, but can be a right bitch when she wants to be. Today, contrary to the last time we spoke to each other (our mother's funeral), she'd worn a provocative deep grey dress with a split at each side, revealing the vast majority of her thighs.

Ria, my other sister, bless her, is a mute. Which is in itself not a problem, if only she could understand sign language. Because she can't speak my sister's unnatural skill at lip-reading comes into use on a frequent basis. And it really peeves her. Occasionally, if we're alone she will attempt to mime her message to me. She had opted to wear a bland grey suit jacket and trousers, with black heels and a small top hat. I could just make out a small open mouthed smile as she turned away to sit down. I had to prevent myself from physically punching Cinder as she started speaking.

"So, we have a job for you 'Detective' Fylan."

I leaned in, ready to ignore as I saw Ria sign a large creature with fearsome claws, my heart stopped as I understood what she was telling me. I whispered, barely audibly, "_Werewolf._" They both just nodded.

"Yes, some poor boy was found torn to shreds near a small village in Prussia." My annoying relative started.

I queried her, "This poor boy have a name?" Ria reached into a small case that she'd brought in with her. Bringing her left hand out of the suitcase along with a brown folder, she tossed the file to me and produced a bottle of apple juice, which she then proceeded to start gulping down.

A few hours passed while we caught up, had lunch and generally chatted, that was until Cinder remembered they were going into Dublin to catch a flight over to Inverness. Apparently it was to meet a friend of our mother. I gave a strong hug to Ria and tussled her ginger hair, with streaks of silver, after snatching the top hat from her head and gave a brisk farewell to Cinder.

I waited till they left before opening the folder. The poor boy was called Aldegar Fleischer. He had a family that worked as innkeepers in Holzende, Wood End. If a Lycanthrope was involved; and the threat it posed was as real as was to be believed, then I would have to swallow my pride and ask for the assistance of a man I loathe and despise with every single fibre of my being.

I beckoned Velvet to fetch me my phone. She returned as I started to dress for a trip to Poland.

A man with a strong French accent spoke to me over the phone. "_Bonjour Mademoiselle Fylan. How may I assist you today?_"

"Hello, Jacques." I said inwardly dreading listening to his voice again.

"_Ah, ah, ah. My full name. S'il vous plait."_

"Fine." I sighed. "Hello, Jacques-Alain D'Artagnan."

"_Better, now how can I help or is this about that dinner in Paris you owe me."_

"Sadly, the dinner will have to wait a bit longer. There's a Lycanthrope on the loose in Prussia." A long silence was the reply.

"Jacques?" I asked.

"_I assume you are already preparing to fly to the land of the Poles. Don't answer. I know you are. I'll meet you in Warsaw in two days. Any later and you are on your own. Au revoir._" He told me before abruptly hanging up.

"Velvet." I shouted.

"Yes ma'am."

"Bring me down Hominis Ad Bestiam: A Study of Lycanthropes, would you?"

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, please bring down my collection of Edgar Allan Poe's greatest works."

She seemed puzzled. "Okay, but why?"

I rolled my eyes before saying to myself 'If I'm going to face a werewolf I'll need something to calm my nerves on the flight there.'


End file.
